Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month/2012
Archive of discussions and poll suggestions made in 2012. hits Which is your favorite hit? a. Gitchee Gitchee Goo b. E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. c. Phinedroids and Ferbots How is c a hit? Possible Poll A poll saying which song that Candace sung is the best? *Busted *Summer Belongs to you! *Queen of Mars *Me, Myself and I *E.V.I.L B.O.Y.S *I love you Mom *What does he want? I think that's it. :We have already have had a poll of that type, sorry. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::We'll hold this in reserve in case there are more songs in the new episodes where she has a part. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Used for the March 2012 voting. (Was re-nominated, see below.) a poll about songs in rollercoaster the musical how about songs from a musical episode? * Hey Ferb (i know what were gonna do today) * You're going down * Whatcha doin * My whole world is the screen * Mom Look * Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster * Back in gimmelshtump * Rollercoaster (song) * Carpe Diem Used for the poll in the January 2012 voting. Space songs Songs about SPACE (aliens, robots, WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE) * Alien Heart * Let's Take A Rocket Ship to Space * My Ride From Outer Space * Phinedroids and Ferbots * Queen of Mars * Robot Rodeo * Rusted * Shooting Star Milkshake Bar * Space Adventure (it's an adventure in space!!) * Technology V.S. Nature Used for the February 2012 poll. Sung by Candace We could have a poll on songs that are sung by Candace, like: * Busted * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. (with her allergy voice) * I Love You Mom * Intimate Get Together (Candace Party) * Me, Myself and I (Sung by Busting Candace and Romantic Candace) * Mom, Look * Queen of Mars * Rusted (doesn't count as a song, but I thought I would include it anyway) * What Does He Want? * You're Goin' Down Please comment on my user page if I have missed any out that have aired before 9.6.11 The Haffenden Used for the March 2012 poll. possible vote my idea is we can vote for songs who were sung from a characters POV but not sung by the character. basically, songs like Ducky Momo is My Friend and when we didn't get along *Ducky Momo is My Friend *When We Didn't Get Along *My Nemesis *My Undead Mummy *Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space ♥Mjlcutie123♥ 18:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I think My Nemesis is sing by the character. Everything is Better with Perry, I Walk Away, My Chariot, and Brick is kind of it. Used for the April 2012 voting, except for "Brick" since that's a jingle and doesn't have a character's point of view. Songs used in the Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party Show @ DCA How about a poll about the songs used at Disney California Adventure Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party? My nominees are... *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Phinedroids and Ferbots *Disco Miniature Golfing Queen *Ring of Fun (for adult hula hooping segment) *Truck Drivin' Girl *J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) *S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) *Backyard Beach *Carpe Diem Please note that I did not use the two songs in the holiday edition - Run Rudolph Run and Christmas is Starting Now - because those are seasonal songs. Mouseinphilly 12 noon US EST 31 January 2012 Used for the June 2012 poll. Favorite Song Sung by Danny Jacob in the Phineas and Ferb Sountrack Favorite Song Sung by Danny Jacob in the Phineas and Ferb Sountrack: *Backyard Beach *My Undead Mummy *My Nemesis *Truck Drivin' Girl *When We Didn't Get Along *Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space You forget Hemoglobin Highway, Spa Day, Technology VS Nature, My Wettest Friend, Its A Perfect Day, Takin' Care of Things, and My Ride from Outer Space Used for the July 2012 poll. Summer Belongs to You We can include songs from Summer Belongs To You episode: * I Believe We Can * J-Pop * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls * Bouncin' Around The World * City Of Love * Follow The Sun * Summer Belongs To You * The Ballad Of Kimpaloon * You're Wrong (cut from the episode originally) This was used for the October 2010 voting, but we may run it again if we have a good source for the You're Wrong song. Used for the August 2012 voting with the inclusion of "You're Wrong". Travelling What about songs that have the characters trying to get to certain destinations? Just a thought. *Bouncin' Around the World *Not Knowing Where You're Going *Brand New Reality *Don't Look Down *Questing Song IheartPnF 02:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Used for the September 2012 voting. "Home on the Road" has been added to the list. Where Doofenshmirtz is involved (Tying up Perry in jump rope (if Doof's excercise video is an allegory of "Ah! Perry the Platypus! How unexpected for you to burst in on my nefarious plans!", and then trapping Agent P), enslaving the Tri-State Area with a simple music video, preparing to defeat his brother, and meeting his 2nd Dimension counterpart.) Favourite Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. based song? * Dance Baby * My Name is Doof * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother * A Brand New Best Friend (And It's Me) What about Back in Gimmelshtump, Give Me Your Money Today and Impress My Professor? -IheartPnF 02:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Used for the October 2012 voting. Best Evil song? * Evil for Extra Credit * He's Eviler * Evil Tonight * Weaponry * Give Me Your Money Today Will put up more as I think of it. . . IheartPnF (talk) 10:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Used for the November 2012 voting. Christmas Episode Songs How about a song from a christmas episodes? *Winter Vacation *What does he want? *That christmas feeling *I really don't hate christmas *Where did we go wrong? *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow *The Twelve days of Christmas *Thank you Santa *Danville for Niceness *Good King Wenceslas 10:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Used for the December 2012 voting